


Blonde Sandwich

by BotBotZ



Series: Sandwich [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Magic mishap is a blessing in disguise
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/She-Ra(She-ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Sandwich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970614
Comments: 20
Kudos: 341





	1. Beginning

Once again Catra found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. The trip meant for teaching Adora semi-advance sorcery magic quickly canceled after a magical mishap. More specifically the blonde got distracted, prompting herself to be effected rather then the small practice cube.

It was actually a simple spell taught to young ones to teach sharing, yet had two ways of being shown. If preformed correctly the cube will be split into rectangular halves. The alternative is instead of splitting the item, it was duplicated.

However, the complexity of incorrectly preforming the spell caused change to the caster. The pros to miscasting is no casualties, but the con for a magical being such as the blonde was her ability to become an 8ft tall warrior.

Turning her head to the side she queries,

“So can’t you just undo it with more magic?”

The magicat suggests as she leaves to follow the queen through the halls. She listened as Glimmer spouted off nonsense energetically about how magic was “complicated” and “Beautiful”.

“Not all magic can be used to erase mistakes”.

The queen’s comment brought back a repressed memory of her time as a force captain, their fight after princess prom. The desperation for shadow weaver prepared to mind wipe all memories SheRa and Brightmoon.

“R-right.”

Glimmer looked up to see her staring a worried expression splashed across the magicats features.

“Hey, it’s just for a couple hours. Bow and I will be helping in Mystacor, so we’ll see you tomorrow. Call us with the tracker if anything.”

~~~

Catra tried to clear her head enough to remember how she’d gotten into this situation, she hears the SheRa breath catch, pressed tight against her back, their cock harding against her backside.

leaning over the magicat, baring teeth, she bites down firmly along the tip of her ear. Adora preps gentle kisses along her collar bone, licking her way up the magicats throat.

Her hand comes up and burying itself in Adora’s hair, her fingers raking along the other girls scalp, the blonde sinks her teeth into the crook of the brunettes neck. Just as quickly her wrists are taken and gently pulled away.

“No touching.” SheRa refutes knowing Catra wants to claw at them, but still refuses to give in.

Adora’s lips dance across the magicat’s chest, tracing her tongue in lazy circles along each peak before sinking her teeth.

She squirms beneath her, groaning, she dropped her head back. Hips rising in search of friction from her sandwiched position, she arches, pressing herself closer into the already hardening length of the warrior goddess, while the other blonde’s member pressed into her thigh.

A short purr escaping her chest as SheRa dipped down nipping and sucking, tracing at the scar from the past. Before returning her large tongue along the back of her ear, grazing it with her teeth.

SheRa’s fingers drag up her sides, grasping at Catra’s waist. Firmly pressing the magicat into her lap,

“Please.” Catra sighs, rocking back, breathing steadily getting more shallow and erratic. Her nails tearing into the sheets.

She wants to take control, yet she growls at the loss of heat when Adora lifts away, smiling lazily at her, until she is shifted from her place, hands pin behind her, coming to straddle the platinum blonde below her.

The warrior goddess grips Catra’s chin, forcing her head up, mouths clash as their teeth clicked together, her tongue pushed forward, forcing the magicats mouth to open. Altering her teeth bite into the skin of her bottom lip, before she dives back into the kiss. SheRa pulls back, and licks her lips, glancing down at the magicat.

Her hot breath teasing before she drops her head drawing her tongue slowly along the girls throat. Eyes half lidded as SheRa grazes her teeth, sucking on her pulse point.

Breath ragged and shallow, her legs trembled, a hand sneaked around from behind her, casually swept lower to pass her waist. Catra attempts to squeeze her legs together but they’re kept apart, given they’re intwined with SheRa’s. Sliding lower fingertips digging into the inside of her thigh. The magicat couldn't hold back the thick moan, wiggling her hips to follow the blondes touches.

SheRa’s hold dragged down from the magicats waist, pulling the other close, reaching pass her tail. Catra felt SheRa’s hand groping her ass, unconsciously rocking her hips into her.

A small whimper slipped out between her lips. SheRa tugged roughly, trailing her tongue from her lips to the crook of her neck.

The magicat’s ears perked at the change as Adora moaned when she slid into slippery heat, thrusting a finger up inside her. The blonde smirks into the magicats shoulder listening to her shuddering, slumped foreword her tail wraps itself on Adora upper arm.

She was met with disappointment when the blonde draws back her hand, fingers glistening with her juices. Upon face level she looks into split eyes, SheRa slowly takes her hand, licking and sucking Adora fingers clean into her mouth. Catra bit her lip and groaned, Adora hummed in acknowledgement,

“What do you want, kitten?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CatRaDora but Catra / SheRa / Adora 
> 
> (I’ll most likely finish this later)


	2. Middle

Catra was breathless as she slouched toward the warrior goddess, nuzzling her face into her chest, voice shaking, barely coming out to a whisper,

“I- I wanna t-touch.”

Adora caressed the other girls wrist, bruises forming from the blondes restraint on them. SheRa glanced at the blonde, but didn’t speak as she summoned her sword, adjusting its form into a proper binding before applying it to the magicat’s wrist. 

Adora hands released their hold, both reaching around stroking up Catra’s stomach inclining towards her chest, fingers rubbed over the magicat’s perk nipples, SheRa hummed at Catra’s gasp trailing her own hands down,

“Perhaps, something else?” 

SheRa asks, smirking, she brushes her thumb against the magicats waistband, slowly hooking into the fabric, without waiting for a response they are discarded. Vulnerable and completely exposed, the magicat squirms at the chill of air, Adora takes her mind away with a kiss. 

Catra purrs deeply at the feel of her tongue caressing her, the taste of her lips against hers. The light contact of large fingertips brush past her inner thigh.

The warrior guided her index finger all around the little bud demanding attention, coating her finger at her entrance before drawing lengthy patterns at each pass against her, deliberately never entering. 

Slow caresses, teasing higher arousal as Catra’s hips thrust into her hand, a frustrated huff at the lack of ministrations from both parties, SheRa watches her with narrowed eyes, withdrawing her fingers completely, A smirk flickers across her face. 

Adora‘s hands grip her hips to hold her in place, as the other girl wraps a palm at the base of her tail, tugging roughly she slips two fingers inside of her. Catra gasp, wincing a little at first before relaxing herself into the comfortable stretch, breathing shakily at the pulls a bit, still rocking back slowly.

Gaining an opportunity to latch onto one of her nipples, giving it a bite, she receives a cry of approval at the action, the magicat writhing hips bucking against her digits at a demanding pace. 

Winding the magicat up until apex of her next thrust, the fingers grown slick with moisture briefly dipped inside before they’re retreated. 

SheRa leans down to kiss her, rubbing her fingers over her clit in a tight circle, orgasm being denied. She shudders, hips snapping forward at the loss contact. 

“No!” she begs, whimpering into her mouth, furrowed brows with little betrayal in her eyes, breaking from the kiss SheRa traces a finger over her lips, requesting the magicat to clean her mess. 

Mouth slacked open, her lashes flutter, obediently taking each finger into her mouth to the knuckle, swirling her tongue around them. Every suck accompanied by the magicat’s hips rolling needfully against the warriors clothed thigh, damping the fabric, small pants escaping from her. 

SheRa slips her fingers from the magicat’s mouth, pleased at the strand of spit that clings between her digits and her pretty kittens lips. She groans in delight giving the swell of her ass a squeeze of validation for her effort before she flips the feline back towards the smaller blonde. 

SheRa adjusts their position, bringing herself to sit up against her legs, pulling the catgirl into a recline with her head on her lap, giving the feline a good close up view of her erection. 

Using one hand she keeps Catra’s arms held above her head while she’s griping at the magicats hamstrings with the other, bringing her leg back under her arm to keep her legs pried apart in split. Resting her palm around the felines throat, she moans at the rough treatment from the larger woman.

“Fuck, you’re flexible.” SheRa mummers approvingly, staring hungrily at the magicat’s display, an open invitation for more. 

Upon eye contact Catra noticed her eyes were narrowed, breathing heavily, her face was still flushed red.

Catra feels fresh arousal at the sight of Adora’s cock hard inside her shorts. There was a small damp spot at the tip, She had bit at her tongue not to groan but couldn’t help the purr that slipped from her chest. 

The magicats eyelids shuttered closed as she draws in a sharp breath through her teeth. The blonde smiles wide, cheeks reddening as her fingers slide along the felines wetness, thighs trembling, her tail enfolds itself across the blondes shoulders. 

Adora’s fingers dip lazily, purposefully teasing, each flick relighting the flame, Catra shivered as the blonde got closer, breath hot against her thigh before dragging her tongue along her folds, sucking against her clit. 

The magicat reveled, sweet high sounds escaped her mouth at the two fingers pressed inside her, there's a gleam of white teeth above her, cloaked by a daunting smile. SheRa gently tightens her hold against the magicats windpipe, it sends a thrill down her spine, the purr the action released was filthy from her position. 

A rush of dizziness, her body arches, thighs quivering visibly at the curls of the blondes fingers inside her. The sensation of pressure building up, claws extend into her palms as her fur prickles from the back of her neck all the way down to her toes. A load purr rumbled unashamedly as the pleasure coursed through her, making her tremble. 

SheRa releases her grip, letting go of the magicats throat, she breathed in a few deep breaths before she is lifted and dropped to a kneeling position off the side of the mattress in front of Adora. 

Behind her the warrior goddess towers her, carding her hand through smoothening the magicats short disheveled hair. 

“Still wanna touch?,”

SheRa places a possessive hand on her shoulder, she reaches over griping the smaller blondes hard cock through the confines of her boy shorts, she took the member out in front of her motioning for the magicat’s aid, she licks her lips, 

“Earn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*
> 
> Okay, almost done.....


	3. Middle pt2

She maintains intense eye contact with her. The feline felt the drippingly slick tip of her hard cock against her cheek, leaving a slimy trail, as the blonde slightly grinds it against her face to be sure the intent of the message was clear.

Her split eyes are clouded with emotions, still dazed from her recent orgasm, Adora’s flick down to meet the magicat’s faraway gaze, determining the emotion as submissive. 

One hand on the side of the magicats face holding it, brushing her thumb across the felines cheek softly, tip sliding beyond Catra’s parting lips, her hips began to move closer, rocking against her as the felines tongue slip across the head. 

Adora gasped, gripping at the magicats thick hair, forcing her further down her shaft. Catra bobbed her head lightly against the blondes thrust, rubbing the flat of her tongue on the member’s underside. The tip was steadily violating the back of her throat, she attempted to adjusting her breathing. 

The warrior knelt down behind the magicat, placing her large hands tightly on the felines waist, pulling her hips back, her cock twitched beneath their confinement at the friction, begging for some sort of actual contact.

Leaning over to nibble on her ear, one large hand tracing the outline of the felines stomach dipping closer, rubbing small circles along her clit before a finger slips into the heat of her entrance. 

SheRa slipped a second finger in, the felines hips hastily buckling against her palm, still sensitive from her previous high,

“Greedy.” she moaned, pushing her fingers in faster. 

Catra arched her back against her, teeth sinking momentarily into the invading appendage, 

“More...” the blonde begged the feline, craving the feeling of her sharp teeth against her skin, 

“Bite me...”

Fear flickered across the magicats face, but she knew she couldn’t deny her lovers request. Fangs grazing into the hard flesh, as pleasure and pain mixed together. Adora’s hand tightens hard at the back of the magicats neck, pulling her closer the motion causing her to gag and splutter at the sudden force. 

She wiggled underneath her, trembling hips, her body jolting into the platnium blondes hand, her warm cum spilling over large fingers. The magicat tried to muffled, a guttural moan, only to purr providing vibration for the hard dick her mouth. Adora’s arousal coiled tighter at all the overwhelming stimulation. She held the felines head in place as she lifted her hips off the bed, fucking the magicat’s mouth earnestly. 

A whine escaped her as she shoved down once more, before releasing her grip from the feline, she drew back. The magicats chest was heaving as she breathed, moaning softly, basking in every white ribbon that landed on her fur, spurts of cum covering her face obscenely.

Catra flexed her claws to aid the flow of blood circulation against the numbing, the makeshift binding ever snugly around her wrists. They didn’t seem to loosen an inch as she gave a sharp tug at the restraint. 

There was no longer a weight behind pinning her close, instead she was unable to help the small shift towards the larger hero’s hips as she towered her, lip curled up in a cocky sneer. The magicat nuzzled into her groin, fur rising out of place as the cum streaks smeared against the covered erection. The feline feigned innocence, tilting her head to the side.

The platnium blonde looked at her with shining blue eyes, carding her large fingers through the magicats darkened locks, tangling into the strands pulling the smaller girl’s head back. SheRa pushes at the fabric releasing her member from it confinement. 

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, as the feline brushed her lips up and down the length, leaving kisses, the warriors grip tightened as she felt her lovers tongue on the head of her cock. 

Swirling her tongue she swipes across the slit before taking the length into her mouth. Slowly dragging her lips across SheRa’s dick until it slipped out of her mouth with a satisfying pop. 

She felt the large hand move from her hair to her chin, fingers wrapping around her jaw, pressing a thumb against her bottom row of teeth, forcing her mouth open.

Her cock shoving its way into the felines throat, thrusting back and forth. Their eyes locking as she tightened her grip, increasing the pace of each thrust harder than the last. 

Slowly she removes her hand from holding the magicats mouth open, placing it firmly against her throat. 

She squeezes, just enough to constrict her breathing, enough to make it effortful. She doesn’t struggle, fingers were tightly wrapped into darkened locks. 

She whimpers her eyes watering at the platinum blonde’s force keeping her cock buried in her throat, drool flowing down her chin.

She looks up at her, lids heavy, wet eyes,  
glistening tears falling down her cheeks, as she was thrusted harshly into, the platnium blonde held tightly as she finally climaxed. Catra felt the organ pulsate as it pumped thick fluid down her throat, as she withdrew. 

The magicat licked her lips teasingly, watching her lovers flushed face before opening her mouth, showing off the cum that she’d been rewarded. 

Instantly, The warrior leaned forward, shifting a hand to hold the magicat’s jaw, her gaze watching intently, breathing hot breaths against her. 

“Swallow.”

An order the magicat follows immediately, throat flexing at the command. 

“That's my good girl." 

She muttered, removing the makeshift binding of the sword from her wrist into a collar. 

“Get on the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few hours late from what I planned ! My bad since it was meant to be posted sooner. Also I decided to make another chapter so......next chapter is last chapter


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired but here’s the end

Adora was deeply grateful for Glimmer and Bow staying back in Mystacor as the last thing she needed in that moment was for the queen herself to pop into the room. It’s wasn’t as if what they were up to was any form of secret since the blonde and her contained zero filter in sharing their sex-capades about each others significant partners. However the blonde did learn their was a difference with sharing and witnessing, as she deeply regrets walking into the sparklely queens office one afternoon.

Adora found herself quickly pulled from her thoughts as her eyes trailed along the Magicats body as she climbed on to the mattress. Her fur looked so soft, the smaller blonde could feel the excitement urging her to stroke it. The swell of her ass bouncing slightly with each sway of her hips as she went further, before resting her face and chest to the bedding, presenting her opening to the blondes. The drenched fur of the magicat’s own juices running along her folds down her thighs.

Adora didn’t realise she followed towards Catra into the bed until her finger tips grazed the brunettes tail as it swung hypnotically. Tentatively she aimed higher towards the base, before griping the swaying appendage with a quick teasing tug.

The magicat’s breath hitches, pushing her hips up further, seeking friction from Adora, her tail hastily wraps around the blonde’s forearm pulling it closer, begging for her attention to shift lower.

“Inside.”

The brunettes ears perk at the notice of new weight added as the mattress dips slightly more to one side, a forceful tug on her tail followed by a rough smack.

The magicat squeaked at the impact, face pressed into the pillow to muffled a moan, slumping into the sheets as Adora rubs her ass soothingly before SheRa brings her large hand into another firm smack against the magicats rear.

The magicat cheeks flushed in humiliation, she bit at her lip with a sharp fang, throat opening into a rumbling purr as another muffled moan was released, claws digging into the bedding where her fingers tightened. She felt a spark of heat tear through her at the pain, she could feel herself get wetter at each impact of the sting, and the heat it left burning into her skin accompanied by a deliberate pull on her tail.

The blonde bit her lower lip, trailing a finger down the brunette’s spine, along the small of her back, past her crack, pushing two fingers inside shivering at the tightness of her lover.

Ears flat against her head, A whimper escapes from the magicats throat at the ministrations, thrusting back onto Adora’s fingers.

Catra yelped in surprise as her head was pulled back, her claws drawn and buried tearing into the sheets, two large fingers looped inside the tight collar, the other hand pressing firmly into her lower back, instructing her hips to smooth against the mattress.

Adora released her hold along the magicat’s tail, withdrawing her fingers from her entrance, Catra grumbled in the back of her throat at the loss, the smaller blonde adjusts her grip to the fur covered thighs.

She was soft yet still the muscles beneath tensed as she began to pepper kisses on her girlfriend’s thighs, progressively pushing her into a full split, legs spread horizontally on both sides. The dull throbbing of her cock was nestled comfortably against the cleft of the magicat’s ass,

“Keep it open for us okay kitten?”

Shifting she placed the palm of her hand on the brunettes waist as she lines herself up and slowly the head of her shaft slipped in. Catra was so wet and delectable that she easily slid in bottoming balls deep.

Her brows furrowing at the waves of pleasure shooting through up body, already panting, breathy words were pulled out from the blondes lips,

“So good for me kitten.”

Claws raked against the pillow, the deep tears releasing a few feathers. One of SheRa’s strong hands kept a firm grip, large fingers still looped into the magicat’s collar keeping her face exposed. The other idle stroking and scratching the base of her tail.

Bouncing the magicat rather harshly against her thick cock, hips moving on their own desire, dragging heat in and out of her girlfriend.

Adora dug her nails into Catra’s hips, thrusting fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in their bedroom.

Every time she went deeper, the magicat’s purring got louder, begging and pleading, her tail tries its hardest to curl up. Giving away how close the girl was before edging into bliss as she got tighter and tighter with each thrust.

She grunted, a few more shallow thrusts, and the blonde shoved her dick completely inside, painting her lovers insides with white-hot cum.

Catra’s lips are parted for heavy breaths, moaning loud and arching back up once more as her orgasm ripped through her.

Her hair mussed from SheRas constant changing hold from the collar to her short locks. Adora hummed as she shifted, pulling out fully as she snuggles next to her, nuzzling her face against the magicat.

She placed a hand under her chin forcing her to meet the blondes gaze, her other arm drifting lazily between her shoulder blades, before giving Catra a light peck as a distraction.

The warrior smirks, kissing along the back magicats neck, her hands trailing lower once more to pin the smaller once again into the mattress.

She gasped out, trembling and quivering beneath the large goddess, she cant help her twitching from hypersensitivity as the platnium blonde immediately began pounding into her so soon after her climax.

Addicted to the throaty sounds that escaped from the magicat, she picks up the pace as she starts thrusting harder. It was like she was doing nothing more than using her, and Catra found the concept absolutely enticing.

The sound of the headboard bouncing off of the wall matches the wet smacking noises, aided by the extra lubricant of Adora’s seed dripping from each impact of SheRa’s thrust, the sounds made her cock throb, urging her to take more.

Her attention shifting with her hands to cup the magicat’s plump ass, raising and bringing it down sharply, then retracting to grab a fistful of the brunettes locks.

“Ah! Yes!”

She moaned, shutting her eyes as the Eternian griped her hips tight, continuing to slammed into her ruthlessly.

Her vision going white as she gives in to the overwhelming high. Deep gashes are torn puncturing along the sheets into the mattress.

The platinum blond panted possessively through short and heavy breathes, her lips slightly parted into a silent cry, velvety walls milking another hard climax from the warrior shamelessly pouring into her.

Pleasure enhanced Catra can barely register the new change of position, the numbness seeping away from her spread legs.

“It’s too early to be thinking about sleep, you know?” The blonde smirked, repositioning herself, as she met SheRa’s glance.

“Yeah it’s not everyday we have the castle to our selves.” The warrior agreed with herself.

Catra found herself unable to deny the blondes of either wishes. It was a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me through this dumb ride.


End file.
